


I Know You Want Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam and Theo spend the day playing video games. Theo wins every time. Bantering ensues, and a little more.





	I Know You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [hopira](http://hopira.tumblr.com/) who sent the prompts:“You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” and “If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”

Liam and Theo are playing video games in Liam’s room. They’ve been at it for hours and Theo has won almost every time, no matter what game they’ve played. Theo would just smirk whenever Liam would insist on changing the game, knowing Liam just didn’t want Theo to continue winning. Except he did.

Liam stands up, glaring at Theo when the chimera beats him once again, “If a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.”

“I’m going to consider myself lucky that zombies aren’t real then,” Theo says, grinning up at Liam.

“They could be,” Liam says, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Is that your way of saying you want to shoot me?” Theo asks, standing up and stretching. He doesn’t miss the way Liam’s eyes track the movement.

“What? No! Of course not!” Liam says, arms flailing in a very good likeness to Stiles, “I said I’d be heartbroken before that.”

“So you’d miss me if I died?”

“Yeah I would,” the words are out before Liam can stop them.

“Really?” Theo asks, stepping closer to Liam, signature smirk on his face.

“Well yeah,” Liam says, “Who else am I going to punch in the face?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you haven’t punched me in the face in months,” Theo tells him, stopping right in front of Liam.

Liam thinks about it and realizes Theo is right. He _hasn’t_ punched him in the face in months. Hell, he hasn’t even had the urge to punch him. He can’t tell Theo that though. He’s just having a hard time focusing with Theo standing so close to him. He tries to back away but his back hits a wall. Liam glares up at him, “Just because I haven’t punched you doesn’t mean I like you.”

Theo leans in close, running his nose along Liam’s throat. He pulls back with a smirk when Liam shivers, his heart rate speeding up, “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.”

The denial is on the tip of Liam’s tongue, ready to slip past his lips. But as he stares at Theo, seeing the nervousness hidden behind the cocky mask he wears so well, he realizes he doesn’t want to. He’s done hiding how he feels. So he grips Theo’s shirt, breathing out a quiet, “fuck it,” before pulling Theo in for a very thorough kiss.

Theo doesn’t even hesitate. His hands immediately find their way to Liam’s back, pulling the beta closer. While Liam winds one hand up to _finally_ card through Theo’s hair before gripping tightly and deepening the kiss. Theo groans, pushing Liam further against the wall.

“I knew you wanted me,” Theo says, breathing ragged.

“Yeah yeah,” Liam says, head falling back against the wall with a sigh.

Theo takes the opportunity to pepper soft kisses along his throat, “I think you might even like me.”

Liam looks down at him, “That’s a safe assumption.”

Theo smiles, raising his head back up so he can better meet Liam’s eyes, “I think it would be safe to assume that I like you too.”

“I’d still shoot you if you got bit by a zombie,” Liam tells him, “you know, since it wouldn’t really be you anymore.”

Theo laughs, “That’s thoughtful of you.”

“It’s been known to happen from time to time,” Liam shrugs, “now come on. You’re buying me dinner.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you’re taking me out on a date,” Liam says, smiling at him as he puts on his shoes.

“Is that so?” Theo asks, pulling on his shoes and then his jacket, “What if I’m more of a go Dutch guy?”

“I’d agree but I’m broke right now,” Liam says, “Next time I’ll buy, and then after that we can go Dutch.”

Theo smiles, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist, “So there’s going to be a next time and a time after that?”

“We’ll see how this goes. If we can get through this without killing each other, then yeah.”

“We’ve gotten through plenty of dinners without killing each other,” Theo says, “or fighting. I think we should be fine.”

“Then I’d say that yes, there will be plenty more dates in our future,” Liam says, “that’s what boyfriends do right? Go on dates.”

“So we’re boyfriends now?” Theo asks, raising an eyebrow.

Liam stares for a moment, eyes wide, “Umm yeah? I mean if you want. I just thought…”

Theo laughs, placing a quick kiss to Liam’s lips, “I was joking. Of course I want to be your boyfriend Liam.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not every day you find someone that cares enough about you to admit they’d shoot you in the head if you started becoming a zombie.”

Liam nods, face serious, “That’s when you know it’s real.”

“If that’s the case I would shoot you in the head as well, three times in fact.”

Liam narrows his eyes, pulling back from Theo, “I only said I’d do it twice.”

Theo shrugs, “I know. But we need to be safe. We can’t have zombie Liam running around.”

“You don’t even believe in zombies!”

Theo laughs, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulders, “Come on Little Wolf, let’s go get dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Sterek and/or Thiam from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
